Whatever the future may Hold...
by Dragoness Enchantress
Summary: Lily... Works up through the days of the Marauders... Total Mwppp thang... Works up enevtually in next chapters up to where peoples get married... James Potter rocks!!!! SIRIUS BLACK ROX MORE THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Whatever the future may hold

Lily Evans was an extra-ordinary girl. She got top marks in her classes; she was the number one year after year for academic excellence. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was Head Girl, and most of all, she was James Potter's best friend.

They were the quadruplets of Hogwarts. Undeniably inseparable, the four, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was an unnatural mix. Quite mysterious. They had met on the train as first years.

* On the train on September 1st*

Lily had been sitting all alone. Reading a muggle book, full of practical jokes. When the door had opened suddenly with a boy, standing alone, entered.

He looked quite embarrassed. She looked up and smiled shyly. He stuck his hand out. She took it and shook it (I'M A POET!). He blushed tremendously. His glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

She giggled as he tried to push his glasses up his nose once more. He looked, not only embarrassed, but also quite flustered as he was still holding Lily's hand; he let go quickly after he realized.

"Err… Umm yeah… Well I am James… James Potter. Err… What is your name?"

"I'm Lily…Lily Evans…" She said quietly.

"Err… Can I sit here? I mean, only if you don't mind of course… But there are no other compartments left." Said James hurriedly.

"Of course" Said Lily cheerfully.

"Cool." Said James, beginning to feel more relaxed around her. He sat down opposite Lily. She went back to reading, because she felt she couldn't speak to him for she would get too embarrassed.

He looked tired. His messy black hair falling in front of his sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She liked his eyes. She hated everything about her own looks though. Her dark, shining scarlet hair had a golden tinge to it that Lily thought made her look funny because then she wasn't red haired, which she hated, or strawberry blonde, which she yearned to be. Her emerald eyes. Shined beautifully, but Lily thought her eyes were much too large and she felt she had to hate green because that was what color he eyes were, a horrid green, she wished she had eyes like James had... A beautiful blue… She liked his eyes… 

Her slightly freckly nose was much too large too, thought Lily. She was average height, a little shorter than James was, actually. She hated it. She wished she were taller. 

Her greatest wish in the world was that someone would like her, no matter how ugly she was.

Lily was in fact very beautiful. She ha sparkling green eyes, long red hair, and a smile that could melt a heart of ice. She was teased and tormented so much by her sister, Petunia not Violet, and her friends that she now thought that she was so ugly that sometimes she would wear a cap out in public, really low, covering her face so that no-one had to look at her. She kept thinking, as she read, asking "How could James even talk to me… I mean… look at me… I am so ugly"…

"What are you reading?" Asked James inquisitively.

"Oh just a …err. Moogle… Or was it Muggle… err… a muggle book. I really love to play practical jokes. Especially on my sisters… Petunia and Lilac. I come up with most of them myself but I get a couple of ideas from here…" She said waving her book.

"Can I read with you?" Said James.

"I LOVE pranking! My best friend Sirius Black and I, he should be here soon, we play pranks on practically every single person we have ever met. I can't wait to start here!" Said James, obviously excited.

He jumped up and sat gently next to Lily.

They studied the book for nearly ten minutes when suddenly a boy with shaggy, black hair and twinkling brown eyes barged into the compartment. 

He grinned sheepishly when Lily gasped with surprise.

"Sorry to scare your girlfriend, Jamsie boy" Said Sirius, with a mightily mischievous grin on his face.

"She is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SIRIUS!" Cried out James as he jumped up, smacking him over the head. 

Sirius burst into a fit of laughter as Lily turned a brilliant crimson.

"Sirius Black's the name, pranking's the game"

"Sirius and James could almost be twins, except that James had shorter hair and they had different eyes, Sirius with his dark, dark brown ones and James with his brilliant cerulean ones." Thought Lily.

Lily had to admit. They were both drop-dead gorgeous.

"Sirius… This is Lily…Lily Evans… We** just **met… She was just showing me her muggle book… On Pranking**! **

It's actually really interesting… For a muggle book that is..." He said.

"Oh Yeah, and James this is my new friend Remus, he's up for playing a couple of pranks… Especially on Snape! There is this kid, who really needs to wash his hair… Euch…! He was bashing up a couple of other first years… So we went and bashed him up… Naturally…" 

"This is Remus Lupin…" He introduced as he stepped aside to reveal, yet another, gorgeous guy.

He had gorgeous blonde hair with amazing blue-gray eyes.

Sirius and Remus sat down. Both on the other side of the compartment because Lily and James were taking up the other side.

"Hi Sirius, Hi Remus…" Said Lily shyly as they shoved there cases above the seats in the luggage compartment.

"Hi…Lily" Said Remus glowing.

"Hey Lils…" Said Sirius quite confidant of himself.

"Sirius, James, Remus, call me Lil, Lils, whatever…Okay?"

"Ok…So, whatever… What did you do on the holidays…?" Said Sirius, with an evil little grin on his face.

"That is sooo not funny." Said Lily rolling her eyes, good-natured of course.

"So, Are you into pranks too?" Asked Sirius, suddenly thrilled that they might find another person to help prank with them.

"Oh, yeah! I love playing them, especially on my sisters petunia and Lilac…" Said Lily, uncertainly.

"Cool…" Said James and Sirius in unison.

"Hey Lil… Are we… like friends now then?" Asked James uncertainly.

"Yeah!" Said Lily as she rolled her eyes, amused.

"Cool…" Said James.

"Very Cool" Said Sirius…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

From then on they were utterly inseparable. It was also good because they had to go to the sorting, and Lily was terrified. 

(((((((

*** *** *** *** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ***** ***** ***** (.) (.) (spastic man!) /_  
….

**************************************************************************************

*** The Sorting Ceremony… They are lined up, about to enter the Great Hall***

"Oh, m'gosh… WHAT IF I DON'T GET IN! What if the Sorting Hat doesn't pick me for any house… Then what do I do? What if I'm not with you guys… What am I going to do without you?" Said Lily in one breath.

"Lily, you flatter us…" Said Sirius, bowing.

"This is not funny Sirius!" Said Lily glowering.

James came up behind her and held her shoulders. 

"Lil… you are going to be fine… You'll be with us don't worry…Okay…" Said James, soothing her as she practically hyperventilated.

"Lily… We are going to be best friend forever. No matter what house you get into… Okay?"

"So we are best friends now?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Said James, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly McGonagall, one of the newest teachers, she had just graduated form Hogwarts, the semester before and had gone straight back into school, she motioned for them to enter behind her,

they crept into the hall. There were five tables. One was obviously Gryffindor, they were cheery and they had a "strong" air about them. The Hufflepuffs, looked dazed…

"Must be the lighting, or maybe the crowds but that table over there looks majorly stoned…" Said Remus, sounding a little bit terrified of that house.

**************************************************************************************

Well, I hoped you liked it… e-mail me if you did! I'll try to write the next bit to all of my stories soon… I have another month off school to get it all done… And I am on the computer every day typing… I am trying to get a book finished… Emerald crossings… I'm going to try and get it published… It's on my fanfictions' page… please read it… Tell me if you like it so far… I have to update it soon though.

Lots of Love always

Your

Dragon Enchantress


	2. Birds of Paradise

Whatever the Future May Hold]  
  
Birds of Paradise  
  
Lily giggled at Remus's remark and agreed with him as did Sirius and James that the yellow table really did look stoned.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lily remembered well how they had each been called up to the hat after its song, to get sorted…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Black, Sirius" Called out the teacher. He jumped up and practically jogged to the stage.  
  
McGonagall smiled as the youngster fidgeted on his seat.  
  
She placed the hat on his head and almost instantly it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
He smiled a mischievous grin and ran to sit beside his brother, Joshua, at the Gryffindor table; he ruffled his already shaggy hair.  
  
"Crouch, Bartemis" shortly after became a Slytherin.  
  
"Evans, Lily?" Called up Professor McGonagall, hesitantly.  
  
Lily sidled up to the stage, stepped up the stairs gracefully and sat down on the stool.  
  
McGonagall came up and placed the large hat on her head. It fell down over her eyes, and everything went black.  
  
"Hmm… You are a sweet little thing then? Very kind and passionate about what you love… You would do well in Ravenclaw? But wait here is a very brave heart. Your heart, Lily shows ever so much about you… And you wish to be with Mr. Black and Potter? Hmm Mr. Potter…?" It asked gently.  
  
"Err…Yes please…" She thought quietly…  
  
"Yes, my dear, you must take care of them… They will need your help with a great many things… And don't be fussy, go along with them and enjoy yourself… You will make a fantastic GRYFFINDOR!" He said, shouting the last word to the whole of the room.  
  
An explosion of cheers erupted from the table in the center. Its colors were deep red and a shining gold. She smiled uncertainly and steeped gently down onto the stage floor, walking over to the table and taking a seat. McGonagall resumed calling out the names  
  
"Featherbloom, Jacob"- "Gryffindor  
  
"Figg, Arabella"-"Gryffindor"  
  
"Granger, Ella"-, a girl with long, shining blonde hair and bright green, no wait, violet, uhuh… Green? Eyes? They kept changing… She swiftly became a "Gryffindor"  
  
"Groom, Bethany"-"Hufflepuff"- (a/n Nard- Beth from Groom Park?)  
  
"Hayden, Paul"-"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Hutchinson, Rachel"- "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Jacobson, Greta"- "Slytherin"  
  
"Lupin, Remus" she said, avoiding his eyes as he stepped up onto the stage. He quickly put the hat on over his tired face.  
  
After a minute or so, it called out "Gryffindor" He said, quite happily, and yet, quite relieved. And he took up his place, next to Lily and Sirius.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius"-"Slytherin"  
  
"Nettle, John"-" Hufflepuff "  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter" She called out as a fat little boy, waddled up onto the stage… He was quickly announced Slytherin… And took his place amidst polite clapping.  
  
"Prewett, Isabelle"- "Slytherin"  
  
"Ponting, Richard"- "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Rush, Siobhan"- "Gryffindor"  
  
"Shader, Jasmine"- "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Snape, Severus" she called. Remus and Sirius pointed and jeered, telling James and Lily that was who Sirius had *cough cough* politely dealt with.  
  
"Thomas, Sam"- "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Violet, Rosemary" (a/n hehe- you have a funny name!)-"Gryffindor"  
  
The sorting finished with a small girl, with curly, almost black hair and glittering blue eyes…"Rosalie Wyrd" Being named a "Gryffindor"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Rosalie and Ella Granger had quickly become her best friends, along with James, Sirius and Remus of course. They had grown through the years. They soon became the most popular people in the school, and, the most sought after. They were constantly being asked out. The girls each had their eye on someone though.  
  
(Lily's P.O.V)  
  
I could remember one time vividly, above all the rest….  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Rosy had suddenly come running into our dorm, her hair bouncing, her pale blue skirt- grass stained, her white peasant top with dirt all over it. She was laughing happily, she had obviously gone and done some prank on someone, pranking was her life, or else she had been on the quidditch pitch. She bolted for us and hid behind us. Suddenly Sirius came running into the dorm, puffing, but still laughing. He spotted her and pulled her out from behind us and began tickling her. She squirmed and squealed happily. Giggling like mad. Suddenly Sirius stopped tickling her and stared at her.  
  
"What is wrong Si?" Asked Rosy sweetly.  
  
"Err…Nothin' " he said quietly. He suddenly burst out laughing, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and started walking down the stairs again.  
  
Rosalie started beating his back, laughing so hard that she couldn't speak.  
  
"LET ME DOWN SIRIUS BLACK OR SO HELP ME I WILL DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT I WILL PROBABLY REGRET!!!" She screamed (good-naturedly of course).  
  
She laughed when they came down into the empty common room. It was almost eleven o'clock on a Saturday so most people were down at Hogsmeade. This was the first time that every grade was allowed to go. So almost everyone had gone, including James and Remus, they were due back any second. He pulled her back into his arms, so that she was cradled, quite like a baby…  
  
"Sirius Black, that is not fair, I haven't got half the strength of you!" She said, starting to relax in his arms.  
  
"Uh huh…" He said, looking into her sparkling blue eyes. He let her slip down gently, so that she was standing up.  
  
"Rosy…"  
  
"Mmm?" She said, her hands placed on is chest, her face turned towards his…  
  
"I really like you…" He said softly.  
  
"Sirius?" She said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just had to know…" He said sadly.  
  
She smiled evilly… and looked into his eyes.  
  
She leant in slightly her breath on his lips. He couldn't control himself much longer though. He leant in swiftly. He kissed her sweetly. She kissed back. His heart soared. As did hers.  
  
She suddenly pulled away.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes showing hurt, no girl had ever done that to him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
That is sort of a cliffhanger---- I will try to get the next chap posted soon… 


End file.
